


The Final Interruption

by Fire_Tongue



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 1: House of Earth and Blood, Consensual Sex, Consent, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Flu, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Love, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, crescent city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Tongue/pseuds/Fire_Tongue
Summary: THE FINAL INTERRUPTION - eh, surely you know where this is going. SMUT SMUT SMUT. The true climax we were waiting for.*Alternative scenes starting from page 786; Bryce and Hunt were getting “hot and bothered” (FINALLY! or so we thought) when Ember Quinlan so rudely interrupted with a call to ensure her daughter was safe after saving the city and nearly dying. UGH EMBER!*
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on House of Earth and Blood – Crescent City by Sarah J Mass. All characters belong to Sarah. 
> 
> I merely wish to satisfy a climax (or 2, 3, 4…) which were not quite fulfilled in the published work.

“Yea, Hunt’s here. He’s…” Hunt stepped out of his bedroom, mid-dressing, at the mention of his name. Bryce’s eye’s widened as they watched a drop of water trickle from his damp ends down the ropes of muscle along his chest and stomach. The drop continued lower. 

“Good,” she managed. He must have had the same idea as her with the shower.

Bryce had just shoved a towel on after, head still clouded with the filth she had been about to do to Hunt. The filth she wanted him to do to her. The cold water had helped - for 10 minutes or so. Bryce had then walked through the apartment wondering if food could distract her from said filth when Hunt had stepped out of his room - topless. She was trying to focus on her mother’s concerned voice rather than the soft curls that bead of water had fallen to and her inner walls clenched when she drifted lower to see the hard bulge stretching his leather pants. She turned from him. Distract yourself, distract! She thought. Desire building again, she fumbled for anything to pull her attention away. She reached for the first thing her eyes could register and started plumping couch cushions. 

A low growl vibrated from Hunt as she turned from him. The cold shower had done nothing to soothe his need. He ground his teeth knowing Bryce’s shower had done nothing to soothe her own. The angel tried to calm himself by breathing slowly, deeply, but the air was filled with her arousal. Each breath only making him want her more. His fist clenched around his shirt, still in his hand, as he watched those locks of fire swish against Bryce’s ass. 

Yes. Keep busy, she recited to herself. It worked, briefly. Until her mom started asking about her relationship with Hunt, asking questions mothers just shouldn’t ask her daughters. Bryce was keenly aware of the wetness pooling between her legs as her fae ears heard overly-controlled breaths behind her. Right behind her. “You’re a pervert Mom, you know that?” She swallowed, knowing the angel could hear exactly what Ember Quinlan was asking. “Anyway, I really need to go. Lots to do. Very busy – cities to save, demons to vanquish. You know how it is.” 

“Bryce Adelaide Quinlan, don’t bullshit me. I am your mother and I –“

Softer, she said, “Tomorrow, Mom. I’ll call tomorrow. We’ll talk properly, I promise. I just need to go. Love you.”

A sigh. “We love you.” And with a pang of guilt Bryce hung up. 

Hunt’s voice was like sandpaper, “Are you okay?” He was almost shaking with restraint but he had to make sure. He had never wanted anyone like this. Had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to be inside Bryce right now but he couldn’t put his own wants over her needs. And she may need a moment. He had nearly sprang for her when she had bent to fluff those pillows. The hem of that tiny towel so close to the pink, little treasure he wanted so bad, teasing him close to breaking. One, two, three… He breathed. Bryce had been through so much, he would wait if she needed time. 

“Yes. I just… she knows I’m okay. I’ll talk better to her later… right now, I have my mind on other things.” Words struggling against her tightening throat.

She still couldn’t face looking at him, trying to give herself a moment but she knew he could smell the hot desire dripping from her as he took half a step forward. She could now feel the hard bulge pressed against her ass. Gripping his shirt as he held himself still against her. It was her move now. He needed to know she was ready after all that had happened. He would wait until…

She moaned as she arched her back. Gripping the back of the couch she leaned forward a few inches, her core desperate for the contact. It was the sign he needed. Hunt knew he wouldn’t last long if he let himself touch her now but he needed more. So he pulled his shirt around her like a belt. With the collar in one hand and the hem in other, he tugged her even harder against him. Bryce gasped. More, she needed more! She strained on tip toes as instinct pushed her into a deeper bend over the couch, more contact. “Yes,” she begged, grinding her hips against him. Her towel creeping up with each movement, revealing more and more of her creamy skin. Hunt’s mouth moistened as he watched her bounce, entire ass now bare just for him. 

“I’ve dreamt of this wicked ass.” Hunt bundled the shirt ends into one hand to free the other. As erotic as it was to feel this friction with no skin to skin contact, he just couldn’t stop himself anymore. His free hand grabbed one of her cheeks. “Ever since that white dress. In the store. Every time you reached up for something, leaned over for something I wanted to rip that dress off you. I wanted to see this perfect ass of yours.” 

The white dress - that had been the day Micah had come to the store. Bryce squashed the memory. It didn’t matter, Micah didn’t matter. Only Hunt. Only this, right now. She looked over her shoulder, as if to remind herself of that. She caught Hunt’s eyes ignite at the swish of her red hair along her back as though he was debating releasing the shirt or her ass cheek to grip those fiery locks and tug her against him in a new position. Bryce didn’t know if it was that smoulder or the hand spreading her cheek, allowing more of herself to rub against him, that done it but a moan left her. A moan that demanded: more! It pulled his attention away from her ass. Hunt saw her watching him, eyes alight with need. His right hand sacrificed her cheek to slide up and grab the towel, bundled at her waist. 

“I’m afraid this is now doing very little to protect your modesty, Miss Quinlan.” Smirking with an insincere innocence.

“Get with the times, Old Man. Modestly is overrated,” she threw back at him with a wink. 

As quick as his own lightening, the towel was tugged from her. Naked. She was fully naked. Bent over. Grinding against his cock. Hunt marvelled at the sight of her completely bare. “You are so beautiful”, his eyes devouring her. She moved to push up and turn around, to open herself completely to him - to rip those god-damn-pants off him - when his hand went to the small of her back. Not pushing but holding her in place, his power pulsing a shiver up her spine.

“Were you not listening when I told you I had plans for this ass?” Spanking her on the last word.

Before she could give a snarky response, he dropped to his knees. The shirt holding her hips had been discarded. She didn’t notice when but now, with both hands, he grabbed her cheeks and squeezed. The movement so close to her core made her tingle. She felt him smirk behind her as he listened her breathing - now quickening, felt her skin heating with desire. His thumbs stroked down, so close to her entrance. Her inner walls clenching with each stroke. 

“Burning Solas, Hunt. Yes. Need more.”

“Always so bossy.” 

His thumbs stroked her over and over, getting closer but never quite touching her entrance. Her hips were moving again, desperate to angle him closer. Hunt squeezed again, pulling her cheeks and outer lips. The sight made his cock twinge, straining against the tight leather. 

“Fuck, Bryce.” She was now completely opened to him, so pretty, so pink. “You’re so fucking wet.”

“Because I need you inside me. Now!” 

Not yet. Hunt dipped his head and flicked his tongue against her pink pearl. Bryce gasped as her legs buckled. He held her by her ass he flicked his tongue again and pulled back to watch her tremble. 

“Stop teasing. Please!” Legs shaking.

Another spank, “Keep standing if you want to cum.”

An empty threat - she couldn’t imagine how much he was struggling against his control. It worked though. She forced her legs to settle. He continued to tease her, stroking up and down the sides of both her entrances. Selfishly, he squeezed her full ass cheeks again, he couldn’t help it. He leaned to kiss and lick all around her plump cheeks, sometimes nipping her with his teeth. Bryce’s nails nearly ripped the couch as Hunt again dipped to flick his tongue against her and finally inserted his middle finger inside her. 

Her walls tightening as he purred against her, “Not yet, sweetheart. You’re wet but I need you fucking soaking for my dick.”

It was true, he usually needed the sweet-smelling liquid sold along dark streets of the Meat Market to fit while keeping sex pleasurable for his partners but he didn’t want that this time. He wanted it to be all Bryce, and he wanted to be the one to make her so wet. He had to resist plunging into her until she was near dripping down her leg.

He withdrew his finger and stroked up to her second entrance. Tickling and teasing as his tongue stopped flicking her sweet pearl and started circling in rhythm with his finger. He started slow and Bryce felt herself building and building closer to orgasm as he increased his pace. She didn’t even realise she was now moaning with every circle but instinctively bit into one of the pillows as Hunt pressed his thumb inside her. 

“Yes,” catching a breath. “I’m going to cummm-” falling into a moan. 

Stroking her inside with his thumb and circling with his tongue, she was just about to climax when he inserted his still-wet middle finger inside her second entrance. The new sensation stopped her orgasm but only to build her pleasure even further. Hunt moaned, the vibration sending her over the edge as both his finger and thumb stroked her. Pumping in and out. Tongue swirling round and round. She could swear she felt a spark as her orgasm ripped through her. She couldn’t stop her hips from jerking as Hunt fucked her with his tongue and his hand. Over and over she cried out as Hunt continued to pulse his fingers in and out. 

Her panting slowed and only once her after-trembles subsided did Hunt slowly remove his hand. Her legs felt shaky but he resumed kissing her ass cheeks, allowing her a moment to recover. Slowly, as he stood, his lips traced invisible lines up her back. His hands followed up around her hips then gently pulled her by the waist to stand against him. His lips made his way to the curve of her neck and she could feel his strong heartbeat against her back. He peaked over her shoulder. Finally seeing those tight nipples that made his mouth water for weeks. He hissed an inhale as her ass grazed against his erection with the turn of her body. 

Beautiful, he thought. Her face was still flushed from the pleasure he had just brought her - he would never tire of the sight. Her pink nipples stole his attention for a long moment. His eyes left a trail of fire as the continued south. Over her smooth stomach - never before had he felt such need to trace a belly button with his tongue. Further down he blazed to her neat patch of auburn curls, to the thighs he was going to spread wide.

Bryce watched as Hunt’s gaze set her on fire. She needed to feel him. Her own eyes drawn to something light bronze poking out his leather pants. How the hell were they still on? She wondered. She licked her lips as she saw that that “something” was the head of Hunt’s thick cock bulging over his waistband. A breathy “Fuck” was all that would come out her as her widening eyes traced the outline, measuring how big he was. Bryce dropped to her knees. She needed to lick that bead of moisture pooling on his tip. Her own tongue about to flick when an off-tune shrieking came from Hunt’s bedroom.

“I’m an Angel Girl, in an Angel woooorld!...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on House of Earth and Blood – Crescent City by Sarah J Mass. All characters belong to Sarah. 
> 
> I merely wish to satisfy a climax (or 2, 3, 4…) which were not quite fulfilled in the published work.

A growl escaped Hunt as Bryce, now on her knees, tore her guilty eyes from his cock which had hardened above his waistband.

Her eyes then darted to avoid his glare as she said, “What’s that noise?”

A grunt. “I really need to change my password.” 

Hunt stomped through to his bedroom. Make it stop! The electronic shrieking was slicing through his desire. He needed to bury himself inside Bryce and he could not do so with that horrible children’s song blaring through the apartment. He meant only to turn off the phone when he saw there had been 4 missed calls already and a flurry of pleading texts from Isaiah. He shouldn’t call back, he should not call back. Bryce. Need Bryce! He warred with himself.

He nearly dropped the phone as it buzzed in his hand.

“I’m an Angel Girl, in an Ang-“

He answered if only to shut the thing up. “What!”

“Thank the fucking gods! I’m back at the Comitium. It’s a god-damned madhouse. And I just realised I’m in charge now.”

Hunt swallowed his fury at the interruption and focused on very kindly – but very quickly – getting Isaiah the fuck off the phone so he could get back to Bryce. Was she still on her knees? Ahh Gods!

“Yea, eh – congrats Isaiah, on the promotion.” He was being a shitty friend but he needed off the phone. His erection was now painful against his hard pants. He could talk later. But Isaiah listed off pressing issues, pleading for Hunt’s help. Immediate help. Bryce’s smell waved to him and he turned to see her naked, lounging against the doorframe. He knew she heard all the Archangel was saying thanks to her fae hearing. She gave him a knowing look which give him the promise of later. Calming breaths. With an apology in his eyes he asked, “Want to come play Scary Asshole with me?” forcing a half smile as though it was a consolation for yet another interruption.

Bryce met it with a flash of her teeth, “I have just the outfit.” With the swish of her ruby locks she bounced through to her own room.

***

“Damn I look badass,” Bryce mused while admiring herself in the mirror. She finished her look by filling the outline of her eyes with black liner and darkened further with eyeshadow. Not only did she look the part of Scary Asshole but she knew the look would drive Hunt wild. Her black boots came up high to graze her mid-thigh and left a few inches of teasing skin before her leather skirt, barely covering the ass which Hunt had just worshiped so masterfully. She knew it was the right thing for him to go help Isaiah but it didn’t mean she wouldn’t punish him for it. The thought made her pause as she reached for her door. Feeling rather pleased with herself for the idea, she bent to remove the white panties she had put on just minutes before. Virginal white wasn’t usually Bryce’s style but the matching lace bra made her boobs look incredible and the top she chose was so tight and thin that the white bra was perfect in making men wonder if she truly wore nothing underneath. Swinging her panties around her finger she thought, Oh yes! This is gonna drive him wild.

Hunt failed again at stuffing his dick inside his pants so he pulled on a shirt, longer and looser than the one still crumpled on the floor by the couch. Even if the cold outside didn’t cool his desire, he prayed the shirt would at least cover it. He strapped on his leathers, power humming through him as his body instinctively prepared for battle. Swiping his phone, now on silent until he worked out how to change that damned ringtone, he went to check on Bryce. His boots scuffed with abrupt stop.

“Burning Solas.”

Bryce’s smile was devilish as she threw a piece of stringed lace at him. Holy Hel, it was her panties. They were tiny. The scent of Bryce’s arousal filled his senses as he rubbed the damp material through his fingers.

“Ready to go?” blinking sweetly at him.

“These are still wet. Gods, tell me you’re wearing something under that,” tongue moistening his lips as his stare burned through her skirt.

“I would love to sweetheart, but I’ve heard honesty is important in a relationship.”

A low growl vibrated through gritted teeth. Naughty thoughts flashed in her eyes and a dramatic pout pushed out her lips as Bryce added, “oh and I’m afraid I still remember my name.” A challenge.

She didn’t even manage a breath before he lunged for her. He smashed his lips to her, a strong hand holding the back of her head to lock her in place. A gasp left her as his other hand tugged her body against him and she felt that the 20 minute phone call had done absolutely nothing to soften him. One step back, two steps and she was against the wall. Her bed was only a few more steps away but that was too far. Here – now. Hunt needed inside her. She pushed her hips against him, meeting his passion with her own. His nails scraped down body, briefly gripping her ass before inching down to her skin. His tongue flicked hers as he tugged the skirt up. He broke the kiss for a moment - to see if she was bluffing.

“Fucking Hel Bryce, you really aren’t wearing any panties.” Hands squeezing her thick ass again, “As an Alphahole, you know I can’t let you out like this.”

Before she should quip back he thrust her up the wall and spread her legs around his waist. A quiet moan escaped her as she felt that moistening head brush her own wetness. He took over her mouth again and could feel her thighs clench against him desperate for friction, desperate for him. She felt the slightest hesitation as he wondered maybe he should slow down, maybe he was being too rough with her. She had only just made the drop today; maybe she needed to recover; was he being selfish?

Bryce linked her legs and squeezed against him, now locking him in place. She grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged, “You’re not fucking walking away from me this time, Acharar.” She felt his dick twinge against her at that. “You’re going to fuck me until my legs are too weak to hold on,” she nipped at his bottom lip, “and I’m a lot stronger that I look.” It was her turn to consume his mouth, her fire meeting his lightening. She was his and he was hers. Like calling to like. They didn’t know if they were born for each other but they were forged for each other - had fought for each other long before now. All the pain, every struggle leading them here, together. Mirrors – and finally joining.

Hunt reached around her to find his zip. Finally he could free himself. Bryce held on to his shoulders, her tongue sparring with his. He moaned as he sprang free at last. It was torture for Bryce to not see him, she only had that one glimpse and had never wanted to explore a cock so much in her life. That bead of moisture had teased her beyond reason. Round 2, she thought, I’m going to suck him all fucking night.

Hunt held himself now and rubbed his head along Bryce, coating his dick in her wetness. She bucked against him each time as his tip grazed her bundle of nerves. She felt him purr against her mouth, enjoying he could do this to her. With his cock now thoroughly slick he slid to find her entrance and slowly, so slowly pushed his hips to enter. A low growl replaced Bryce’s gasp of pleasure as Hunt hovered just one inch inside her. 

“Hunt! Fuck me now!”

Hunt wanted to tease her more, he loved how frustrated he could make her. Loved watching her skin flush and feeling her hips wriggle against him, desperate with need. He couldn’t tease anymore though, he needed her now. He couldn’t help that roar that burst from him as he held her hips and pulled down. Bryce threw her head back against the wall and screamed.

“So fucking tight,” he saw through his haze, her eyes return to him. Glassy with her own lust.

“You’re so fucking big, Hunt.” Panting. It was true. No amount of bathroom romps at the Raven could have prepared her for him. He stretched her. Sweat beaded where his tattoo once was across his brow. Not from exertion she knew, but from restraint. He was allowing her to relax and stretch for him. She writhed against him, quickly needing more. He obliged with a slow but steady thrust. Another. And another. She now moaning in time with each drive inside her, her eyes rolling back to the ceiling. Her legs tightening around him allowing her to thrust herself up and down in time with his hands gripping her hips, pulling her up and down. In and out, edging deeper each time her hips were pulled down. Her breasts smashed against him as she pulled to claim his mouth once more. He swallowed her moans and bit back with his own as her inner walls spasmed, gripping him harder. He struggled to not cum inside her then and there but he wanted more. Longer, he needed to last longer.

Bryce panted through the after-waves of her orgasm. Hunt had slowed his thrusts and was now looking down at her, eyes glowing at the sight her red cheeks and curved over her breasts. Realising her nipples weren’t showing as much as he’d expect he asked, “Do you have anything underneath that?”

Willing herself to recover from her climax – difficult with him still buried inside her, still stretching her. She leaned back against the wall. He almost whimpered as her hand left him but it turned to a purr watching those hands slowly trace lines around the breasts. Slowly she pulled her top to reveal the white lace pushing together her full breasts to his attention.

“I believe the collection was called Angel Delight,” she said with a wink.

That wicked mouth of hers, he was going to fuck that mouth. Later though - tonight. Once they’ve dealt with Isaiah’s crisis and whatever else flew their way.

“Holy Hel,” he breathed. He looked at her now, all of her. Skirt now hiked up to her waist, leather boots clinging right up to the strong thighs that still gripped him. The image was fitting for the horny, little siren she was but this bra. Fuck, this bra. He could see her nipples pearled against the lace. White for innocence – HA! The contrast was maddening. He devoured her with his eyes, now it was time to devour her with his mouth. But it was Bryce’s turn for empty threats.

“Rip it and you don’t get to cum.”

Hunt’s eyebrow arched, “Is that so, Miss Quinlan?”

He reached up to pinch her nipple through the lace. She bucked against him. The movement caused her to sink further down on him. A moan escaped her, she couldn’t believe it - there was more of him. She relaxed around him again as he held her steady. Their eyes were locked, both filled with a domineering passion. Hunt held her hips again, lifted and drove all the way home. They screamed together but didn’t tear their eyes away as he buried every inch inside her. He wasn’t holding back now. Nothing could stop him – no interruptions, no waiting. He needed her. His hips slammed against her with every thrust. She gripped his shoulders, pulling herself up and down. Meeting his thrusts. Faster and Faster. Bryce’s head rolled back, feeling another climax building. Hunt watched her breasts bounce with every thrust. Up and down. Harder he went. Her nipples were so close to bouncing free. Harder, yes. Harder, yes! They were out – fuck! They were so perfect. She was so perfect. She was screaming his name. She was his – forever. He would set world alight with his lightening to keep her with him, always. Her inner walls tightened around him again and his arms shot from her hips to hold her tight against him as plunged inside one last time. With a hard thrust his orgasm shattered through him as he roared Bryce’s name over and over.

He held her there for a moment, kissing her warm checks and returned to her mouth. It wasn’t the savage claiming from before. It was a kiss of hope, of love, full of promise for their future. He wished he could hold her there forever. He already wanted her again. She sensed his thoughts as she felt him still surprisingly hard inside her and nipped his ear as she breathed, “Later.”

He slowed pulled from her and gently helped her down. She held onto him as the tightness in her hips eased once standing. He found some cloth to help clean her and pecked gentle kisses across her forehead as he said, “I suppose, we have eternity.”

Bryce fixed her skirt and tucked in her top. A wicked smile dancing on her lips, “I hope we don’t bored.” A dark chuckle left Hunt as he followed to the roof noticing she had stepped right over the white panties, still on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first ever fanfiction so please forgive me if this doesn’t read well or I have unknowingly made some writing faux-pa. All feedback (as painful as it may be to read) is really appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thank you for reading! This is my first ever upload so please forgive me if this doesn’t read well or I have unknowingly made some writing faux-pa. All feedback is really appreciated – I say while hiding under a blanket with my own Jelly Jubilee. 
> 
> 2nd (and final) chapter to follow - uploaded Monday night GMT


End file.
